Aries
Vuvu Appearance Vuvu is a dog-like creature, with a skull mask on its head and a crown around its body. Catching Rate Beginner Mogadex Entry "Vuvus have a passion for mortuary rituals and can always be found wearing some sort of death mask." Attacks *Headbutt (Physical attack) *Spin Kick (Zodiac attack) *Armor (Special ability; increases defense against physical attacks) Locations Munyu Appearance Munyu look like small, fluffy, green sheep. Catching Rate Common Mogadex Entry "Munyus are soft, lazy sheep who haves slipped through the evolutionary cracks." Attacks *Bodyslam (Physical attack) *Planted Charge (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Vulnerability (Special ability; lowers your opponent's defense against Zodiac attacks) Locations Mimple Appearance Mimple is a sheep-like Moga with peach colored fleece and little yellow wings on the side of its head. Catching Rate Common Mogadex Entry "Mimples were born out of a dream, one so powerful and vivid that they found themselves springing to life." Attacks *Kick (Physical attack) *Ticklefight (Zodiac atack) *Zodiac Weakness (Special ability; lowers the strength of the opponent's zodiac attack) Locations Chiberus Appearance Chiberus is a three-headed, flaming dog. Catching Rate Common Mogadex Entry "Being guard dog to the underworld is hard work, but the Chiberus loves every moment of their job." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *Razor Bite (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Weakness (Special ability; lowers the strength of your enemy's Zodiac attack) Locations Ibex Appearance Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Ibexes are angry, irascible creatures with bad attitudes. They prefer to live by themselves in the mountains."'' Attacks Locations Twister Appearance Twister looks like a baby phoenix, with flaming head and tail feathers. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry ''"Twisters are fiery little devils with a passion for digging and the energy of a thousand suns." Attacks *Headbutt (Physical attack) *Cyclonic Flame (Zodiac attack) *Poison Trap (Special ability; chance of inflicting Poison when attacked) Locations *Sandswirl Point *Sandswirl Penisula Brineep Appearance Catching Rate Rare Mogadex Entry "These smug little Mogas love to hover over the battlefield, offering criticisms and complaints." Attacks Locations Woolf Appearance Woolf appears to be a mechanical wolf in sheep's clothing. Catching Rate Super Rare Mogadex Entry "Because of the Woolf's huge, gaping mouth, smaller Mogas sometimes survive its attack by leaping inside and hiding until the Woolf forgets about them." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *Sonic Bite (Zodiac attack) *Poison Trap (Special ability: chance of inflicting Poison when attacked.) Locations *Spiral Cave Rainburn Appearance Rainburn is a large, black bird with a rainbow tail. Catching Rate Epic Mogadex Entry "The Rainburn causes fires with its energetic tail wherever it goes, staining its body black with ash and hiding its colorful plumage." Attacks *Bodyslam (Physical attack) *Gilded Fury (Zodiac attack) *Regenerate (Special ability; regenerates a certain amount of HP per turn) Locations *Darkwood (during St. Patrick's Day event) *Everywhere (during St. Patrick's Day event) Lumo Appearance Catching Rate Epic Mogadex Entry "Lumos have a springy tail they use to bounce from place to place, and to smack rude Mogas senseless." Attacks Locations Spike Appearance Catching Rate Legendary Mogadex Entry "Traditionally kept by kings, the Spike's firey individualistic spirit makes it a challenge for any tamer." Attacks Locations Cydonia Castle Category:Zodiac Sign